Monte Carlo
by Aries sin
Summary: Entrou naquele lugar com postura altiva saíu de lá como troféu de um jogo mal sucedido. Mu apercebese que tudo tem um preço quando vira uma mercadoria a ser comprada no dia dos namorados. YaoiLemon MuShaka
1. Chapter 1

**Título da fic:** Monte Carlo

**Casal:** Shaka x Mu

**Sinopse:** Entrou naquele lugar com postura altiva; saíu de lá como troféu de um jogo mal sucedido. Mu apercebe-se que tudo tem um preço quando vira uma mercadoria a ser comprada no dia dos namorados.

**Classificação: **A.U., Yaoi, O.C.C.

**Autora:** Áries Sin

**Disclaimer:** As personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem (apesar de eu sonhar que sim) mas sim ao salve salve mestre Masami Kurumada que nos fez sonhar com seres tão lindos, magníficos e _tuti quanti_!

Esta fic foi feita como resposta a um desafio lançado no fórum Saint Seiya Dreams. Fic do dia dos namorados.

* * *

**Monte Carlo**

**Por :** Áries Sin

* * *

A noite estava amena para a época do ano. As luzes iluminavam Monte Carlo, uma das únicas cidades que ousava competir o estatuto de "cidade das luzes" com a maravilhosa Paris. Mónaco…o principado dos ricos… o El dorado de qualquer pessoa. Mas só um pequeno grupo de mais afortunados tinham o privilégio de lá viver. O clima favorecido que proporcionava o mar Mediterrâneo era um convite para todos os turistas em buscar de um pouco de sol.

O Mónaco era o local obrigatório na peregrinação de qualquer pessoa como o mínimo de posses. Claro, ninguém escapava ao chamamento de um dos casinos mais famosos da Europa.

Desceu do _Ferrari 612 Scaglietti_ de cor cinza. Seus longos cabelos lavanda cascateavam sobre os ombros, e baloiçavam com a pequena brisa que teimava em soprar. O terno cinza escuro que usava contrastava perfeitamente com a pele clara, os olhos finos, os lábios perfeitamente delineados; no lugar das sobrancelhas, duas pequenas pintas da mesma cor do cabelo. Todo o conjunto era possessor de uma profunda delicadeza e sensibilidade digno de um vaso _Ming_.

Entregou as chaves da magnífica viatura ao porteiro como sempre fazia.

- O lugar do costume senhor? – perguntou o jovem hipnotizado. Era cliente habitual do casino, mas todas as vezes que aparecia não se acostumava à beleza da sua presença.

- Sim. O lugar do costume. – respondeu calmamente, sua voz soando doce como mel.

- _Bien monsieur_. – desceu as escadas e contornou a viatura.

Entrou. Era impressionante o choque que se recebia ao entrar naquele lugar. O exterior do edifício não deixava transparecer o mundo que guardava no seu interior. Risos, gargalhadas, murmúrios de descontentamento, gritos de alegria, tudo se misturava no meio da luxuriosa decoração. Aquele lugar era o local de encontro da elegância e glamour. Há muito tempo que se habituara aos olhares de cobiça para o seu corpo. A verdade era que caprichava na sua aparecia. O egocentrismo era um dos seus grandes defeitos. Ou virtudes.

Vinha regularmente àquele _antro dos vícios_. Mas aquela noite era especial. Não eram todos os dias que eram taxados como "dia dos namorados".

Bah, namorados… mais um evento inventado para a sociedade brutalmente consumista onde vivia. Era sempre a maior correria nessa altura do ano: imagem clássica, casais correndo separadamente para comprar presente em cima da hora… as lojas abertas até mais tarde.

Ele próprio tinha recebido algumas lembranças… de algumas _conquistas_. Coisa pouca. Mas claro que não daria nada a ninguém… não valiam para os gastos.

O único ser que merecia o seu dinheiro…era ele. Sorriu. A diversão seria sua. Claro… ele valia a pena! E qual não seria o melhor local para tal, que o casino de Monte Carlo.

- Mu! – ouviu uma voz estridente chamar pelo seu nome! Sorriu ao ver o rapaz de longos cabelos loiros aproximar-se apressadamente.

- Calma Afrodite! Não vou fugir! – respondeu calmamente esperando o outro o alcançar.

O rapaz chegando perto dele, olhou directamente para uma figura esbelta por trás de Mu, que mantinha os olhos cravados neles – Sai daqui Shina, este não é para o seu bico! Eu trato pessoalmente deste senhor!

Mu deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Mu, lindinho, outra vez por cá? Não me diga que vem gastar de novo rios de dinheiro neste lugar degradante. – perguntou com um enorme sorriso. – O que não lhe deve faltar é companhia para este dia maravilhoso…

- Afrodite, para relações públicas deste casino parece bem pouco amigável com ele… e sobretudo, muito intrometido!

- Você sabe o quanto eu odeio esse lugar, e o porquê da minha presença aqui! – disse olhando-o nos olhos. Deparou-se com um olhar profundo e decidido. – além de que há maneiras tão mais interessantes de esbanjar todo esse papel verde que está em sua posse… - disse levando o indicador aos lábios de Mu, aproximando perigosamente seus lábios dos dele.

- Não creio que essa seja uma ideia que agrade muito a uma certa pessoa que está olhando insistentemente para cá neste preciso momento…-respondeu sorrindo com desprezo.

Afrodite afastou-se apressado e olhou para a entrada. Um jovem de cabelos curtos e pele morena fitava-o insistentemente com seus olhos azuis. Tinha uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

Mandou um pequeno beijo despreocupado para o observador, e acompanhou Mu como se nada fosse.

- O costume Mu? – perguntou com calma.

- Hum… sim, o costume. – respondeu.

A mesa de _Black Jack _esperava-o. Sentou-se no banco bem no centro da mesa. A conversa com o relações públicas durou pouco, até que o croupier chegasse.

- Acredito que não são precisas apresentações… - finalizou sorrindo – se precisar de algo, sabe onde me encontrar. Divirta-se!

Mu acenou despedindo-se do rapaz. Dirigiu toda a sua atenção para o jovem por detrás da mesa.

- _Bonsoir monsieur_. – o _croupier _sorriu com a própria piada.

- Boa noite _Camus_. O "_senhor_" era dispensável!

- Se alguém me ouve chama-lo pelo nome, sou posto na rua… sabe como as regras são estritas por aqui. – disse baralhando as cartas habilmente.

- Sei, não podem ter nenhum tipo de "contacto", sem ser profissional com um cliente… uma pena devo dizer… - sorriu maliciosamente, os olhos brilhando.

Assustou-se quando um copo com_ wisky_ foi pousado com extrema força à sua frente. Olhou o empregado com desdém.

- O seu pedido "senhor"! – os olhos azuis da pessoa que acabava de chegar pareciam querer arrancar cada cabelo, cada unha uma a uma do cliente. Se olhar matasse…

- Não pedi nada Milo! Mas obrigada. Deduzo que seja oferta da casa… - sorriu sarcasticamente olhando o empregado de lado.

- Milo, acalme-se… - pedia o ruivo divertido com a visível cena de ciúmes do namorado.

- Eu acalmo quando souber este "senhor" longe do que é meu! – rosnou ainda em frente aos dois homens.

- Milo, não se preocupe… eu sei me defender sozinho… - encarou o loiro. – Devia voltar para o bar.

Assim, afastou-se voltando aos seus afazeres, falando sozinho sob os olhares dos jogadores. Mu riu com gosto.

- Sempre ciumento… não muda nunca…

- Você também não ajuda…- suspirou o ruivo – essas suas insinuações falsas acabam com a razão de qualquer um…

- Quem disse que eram falsas? – sorriu deixando Camus sem graça.

O jogo começou. As cartas eram lançadas calmamente. Ao início, duas… Mu sabia que o total dos pontos assimilados não podia ultrapassar os 21. Pediu mais uma. Óptimo, o jogo estava a correr bem.

A sorte mantinha-se do seu lado durante os jogos seguintes. Até que o _croupier_ decidiu manifestar-se.

- Mu, acho melhor parar por aqui. A sorte não é eterna…

- Só mais um… quero aproveitar até ao limite.

Um mau pressentimento assolava o ruivo. Sabia que Mu, assim como os outros jogadores, estava a sofrer de avareza. Quanto mais ganhava, mais queria.

Seu pressentimento demonstrou-se correcto logo no jogo seguinte. Mu começou a perder somas exorbitantes de dinheiro de uma só vez.

Um jovem de costas encostado ao bar olhava atentamente a mesa onde se encontrava Mu. Seus olhos azuis cheios de malícia fitavam cada expressão da face do jogador, enquanto levava o copo de _baileys_ aos lábios finos. O olhar predador sobre o indivíduo de longos cabelos lavanda chamou a atenção do empregado que pigarreou.

Desviou o olhar para Milo levantando uma sobrancelha em sinal de incompreensão. Este fitava-o enraivecido. Certamente estava pensando que o alvo de seus desejos era Camus.

Abriu um leve sorriso de escárnio. Sem uma única palavra, levou o copo vazio perto da cara do empregado balançando-o, o gelo ainda existente chocalhando, indicando que queria mais uma dose.

Voltou de novo sua atenção para a mesa de jogo. Passou a língua nos lábios e ronronou ao vislumbrar a expressão desiludida da face do jogador.

Fez um breve sinal de mão a Milo e afastou-se.

Mu sentiu a chegada de alguém. A pessoa acabava de se sentar ao seu lado. Seus longos cabelos dourados caíam soltos sobre as costas. Seus olhos azuis claros fitaram os verdes. Encararam-se por alguns segundos. Mu viu toda a mesquinhez que aqueles olhos demonstravam. Eram viciantes.

- Boa noite Camus. – ouviu a voz melodiosa ao seu lado.

- _Bonne nuit monsieur_. – respondeu Camus um pouco nervoso. Aqueles dois juntos não ia dar boa coisa. – Mu, apresento-lhe Shaka. Shaka, este é Mu. – disse rapidamente.

- Prazer. – respondeu Mu oferecendo sua mão para um aperto.

- Mas o "prazer" é todo meu, caro Mu! – Disse sorrindo, alcançando a mão que lhe era oferecida.

_"Não me chegava um, agora tenho dois tarados e especialistas em frases com duplo sentido…Au secours Milo… Tire-me daqui!" _

Como se tivesse ouvido as preces do namorado, Milo apareceu de repente com a bebida de Shaka. Pousou o copo calmamente à sua frente.

-Aqui está senhor!

- Obrigado Milo. – disse pegando logo em seguida no copo e levando-o aos lábios.

Milo olhou Camus. Percebeu pelo seu olhar um pedido de súplica para que o livrasse daqueles dois. Sorriu sarcasticamente para o ruivo, lançando-lhe um beijo discreto com dois dedos. Camus fez cara de desagrado. O namorado estava-se vingando. Ia deixa-lo à mercê de dois tarados arrogantes e egocêntricos!

- Estava prestando atenção ao jogo…parece que não está com muita sorte Mu! – comentou Shaka divertido.

- Ela há-de voltar…-respondeu não gostando da conversa.

- Para meu consolo, espero que não… - retrucou o loiro pegando nas cartas que lhe eram oferecidas.

O ambiente estava tenso naquela mesa. Camus teve se juntar todo o seu autocontrole para se manter distante da disputa entre os dois homens e continuar a fazer o seu trabalho. Mu mantinha um semblante sério, estava perdendo. Shaka do seu lado, demonstrava um ar divertido. Não estava propriamente ganhando muito, pois jogava pelo seguro apostando pequenas somas de dinheiro de cada vez. As mãos hábeis de Camus baralhavam as cartas a cada final de jogo.

A raiva de Mu ia aumentando ao ver que seu rival estava se dando melhor que ele. Murmurou um "chega" após mais uma derrota preparando-se para se levantar. Uma mão parou-o em seu balanço.

- Já vai? Agora que as coisas estavam-se tornando interessante… - disse o loiro com seu característico sorriso safado.

- Não vejo o que há de interessante para mim ver que estou a perder… - respondeu olhando furioso para o seu interlocutor.

- Podemos tornar o jogo bem mais interessante se quiser… - voltou a afirmar Shaka olhando insistentemente o corpo do perdedor.

Camus rogava insistentes pragas ao namorado por se ter recusado a ajudá-lo. Sabia que iria sobrar para ele.

Mu voltou a sentar-se, não tanto com intenções de voltar a jogar, mas sim chamado pela curiosidade.

- E como o "senhor" poderia tornar o MEU jogo mais interessante?

Os dois jogadores encararam-se durante alguns segundos sem piscar, segundos que a Camus pareciam intermináveis.

- Poderíamos apostar um contra o outro, o que me diz? – finalmente o loiro cortou o silencio.

- Uma aposta… contra o senhor? E o que eu ganharia com isso? – perguntou pegando no último copo de _wisky_ que lhe tinha sido trazido.

Shaka pareceu pensar durante uns minutos.

- Se ganhar… eu ofereço-me para pagar a sua divida de hoje neste casino.

A consciência de Mu teimava em avisar que algo naquela aposta iria correr mal. Mas o vício do jogo e a curiosidade eram maiores.

- E se perder? – perguntou sem muita convicção.

Viu um sorriso nada amigável se formar nos finos lábios de seu rival. Um sorriso que tendia mais para o traquina… ver mesmo no limite do sádico.

- Uma noite.

Mu quase se engasgou com o ar ao ouvir tais palavras.

- Desculpe? – conseguiu proferir após um tempo assimilando as palavras.

- Você entendeu…

- Eu espero bem não ter entendido certo… - olhou sério para o outro. Tudo naquele homem o enervava. Seus gestos, sua maneira sarcástica, seu olhar sedutor e penetrante ao mesmo tempo.

Levantou-se pousando o copo na mesa com força excessiva, demonstrando claramente o seu descontentamento. Saiu.

Shaka olhava –o afastar-se ainda sorrindo. Camus suspirou, o que chamou a atenção do loiro que logo lhe deu toda a sua atenção.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúme Camus… não se preocupe, só tenho olhos para você!

- E vai ficar sem eles se teimar nessas cantatas horríveis para cima do MEU namorado. – Milo acabava de chegar de novo para levar o copo vazio que Mu tinha deixado.

Shaka gargalhou na cara de poucos amigos de do loiro.

**-----oOo-----**

Mu acabava de receber suas chaves do carro. Pegou nelas com a fúria de um touro enraivecido e circundou a viatura entrando na porta do condutor.

- Quem aquele loiro filho da puta pensa que é?

Levou a chave à ignição. O carro ronronou ao ser ligado. Os pensamentos do condutor estavam a mil. Os pneus chiaram com a fricção com o alcatrão. Arrancou com a viatura a uma velocidade alucinante.

Enquanto conduzia numa inconsciência louca, repensava na cena que acabava de viver. O loiro a aparecer… o jogo de cartas e palavras trocadas entre eles… as mãos igualmente brancas que as suas.

_"Uma noite"_

As palavras de Shaka não lhe saíam da cabeça. Cravadas de unhas e dentes na sua memória. Arrepiou-se. Tudo o que lhe lembrava o loiro repugnava-o. Era essa a conclusão a que chegava.

" Repulsa…"

_"Uma noite"_

Imaginava uma noite com aquele homem. O olhar sarcástico sobre ele, os dedos longos e esguios percorrendo seu corpo, os beijos depositados na sua pele, mordidas, lambidas… imaginou-se sendo possuído…

- ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG… - explodiu gritando sozinho, as mãos ainda no volante quando se deu conta dos efeitos que seus pensamentos tinham causado em seu baixo-ventre.

**-----oOo-----**

Shaka mantinha-se na mesma mesa, jogando e conversando com Camus.

- Não acha que foi demasiado longe com Mu? - a preocupação de Camus era notável nas suas palavras.

- Muiro sinceramente? Não. – exclamou divertido olhando as cartas que tinha recebido.

- Tem vindo a observá-lo à uns tempos pelo que sei… havia maneiras mais interessantes e sobretudo mais éticas para o abordar.

- Ética? Ora aí está uma palavra que não consta no meu dicionário! – disse encarando o ruivo. – talvez esteja interessado em me ensinar? O que me diz de umas aulas em _privado_?

- Shaka… você e Mu realmente são demasiado parecidos…

Mal a fala acabava de ser proferida, uma frase soou absurdamente alta detrás do loiro:

- Duas cartas na mesa, Camus! AGORA!

Shaka sorriu ao reconhecer a voz. O dono da longa cabeleira roxa acabava de sentar no banco ao seu lado.

- Devo entender com isto que aceita a minha oferta Mu? – perguntou calmamente.

- Deve entender que ACEITO o desafio! O resultado será apenas a consequência da sorte ou azar! – Mu cuspiu as palavras olhando o adversário de lado.

O jogo começou. Após ter baralhado as cartas, Camus começou por distribuir duas a cada um. Não estava gostando nada do rumo que tomava aquela história. O problema era que ele próprio estava implicado nela.

As cartas eram pedidas consoante as decisões dos jogadores. Tanto um como o outro tinham agora um semblante sério. Era tudo ou nada. Aquele jogo decidiria o rumo das suas vidas.

Ganhava aquele cujo total dos pontos chegasse mais próximo de 21. Quem chegasse perto da mesa, sentiria o peso da tensão presente no ar. O ambiente era de "cortar à faca".

Mu detinha agora uma soma de 15 pontos, as cartas em cima da mesa viradas para cima assim o denunciavam.

Shaka estava mais perplexo. Tinha um total de 20 pontos. Olhava atentamente as suas cartas em cima da mesa. Mu com certeza escolheria pedir mais uma.

Assim foi. Mu pediu uma última carta a Camus. Sabia que seria sua última jogada. Tudo dependia naquela carta. Tinha de sair um 5 ou no cúmulo da sua sorte um 6. No primeiro caso, ficaria empatado com o loiro, e teriam de recomeçar o jogo. Talvez aí a sorte lhe sorrisse de novo. Na segunda hipótese, deteria um total de 21 pontos; um Black Jack! Ganharia por certo.

Alcançou a carta que lhe foi oferecida pelo croupier. Mesmo tentando se controlar, sua mão tremia. Os 3 pares de olhos olhavam fixamente o pedaço de cartão caprichosamente decorado. Virou-o com toda a calma.

Um suspiro de alívio. Um cinco… tinha saído um cinco de espadas! Não cabia em si de contente.

Shaka mantinha o ar sério desde o início da partida. Na verdade, a confiança que lhe era característica no começo do jogo já não existia.

A escolha agora era sua. Estavam empatados. Duas saídas lhe eram oferecidas: ou jogava pelo seguro e acabava o jogo por ali…recomeçando assim um novo; ou arriscava e pedia uma última carta. Tinha de sair um As. **(1)** Se fosse outra carta qualquer, seus pontos ultrapassaria os 21 e perderia de imediato.

Suspirou. A adrenalina no seu interior subia exponencialmente. Após um momento de reflexão, a resposta veio decidida.

- Mais uma Camus!

Tanto Mu como Camus o olharam surpresos. O ruivo não acreditava que Shaka confiasse tanto na sorte ao ponto de escolher a via mais estapafúrdia. Geralmente jogava com consciência do resultado. Ali estava apostando muito alto!

Olhou-o nos olhos. Um aceno do jogador fê-lo executar a ordem. Pousou a carta em frente ao loiro.

Sua mão alcançou a carta prestes a virá-la. O coração batia descontroladamente.

Mu não entendia as atitudes do rival. Seria ele suficientemente arrogante para julgar que tinha uma chance de ainda ganhar? Suas probabilidades de acertar num As eram mínimas. Quase nulas! Via atentamente a carta ser virada lentamente. Nesta altura, não tinha mais controle obre as suas reacções. Sua mente teimava em não acreditar que tamanha sorte seria possível… a menos que…

Sua respiração parou, os olhos vidrados na carta que acabava de ser desvendada. O coração parecia ter falhado uma batida. Uma não… tinha parado de bater completamente!

Estava assustado… não queria ouvir mais nada… rogava a todos os deuses que conhecia para que algum lhe concedesse a dádiva de um ataque cardíaco fulminante naquele instante.

O golpe fatal seguiu-se com a voz melodiosa e calma de Shaka.

- _Black Jack_!

Todos olhavam a carta que acabava com todas as esperanças de Mu. O As de copas jazia sobre a mesa, num tom de desafio.

As de copas… Mu, lívido, mantinha os olhos fixos do coração vermelho que ilustrava o pedaço de cartão. Não ouvia nada… não sentia… apenas tentava assimilar o significado daquele coração.

Um momento de silêncio reinou em torno da mesa. Shaka olhou de soslaio para Mu, para logo em seguida se virar para o croupier.

- O jogo acabou. Pode ir embora Camus. Chega por hoje. – disse calmamente.

O constrangimento do ruivo era perceptível à distância. Apressou-se a arrumar tudo e caminhou até ao bar. Miro esperava-o.

Na mesa, o clima não era dos melhores. Nenhum dos jogadores se encarava directamente. Mu mantinha o olhar preso ao lugar onde momentos antes jazia a carta fatal. Parecia um verdadeiro boneco sem vida.

- Mu…sente-se bem? Parece um pouco pálido… - podia soar inconveniente, mas o loiro estava realmente preocupado com a repentina mudança no seu carácter.

Chamado à realidade, o perdedor limitou-se a lançar um olhar cheio de rancor a Shaka. Levantou-se.

- Vamos! – rosnou impaciente – acabemos com isto de uma vez por todas!

Shaka sorriu ao ver seu objecto de desejo tão… escaldante.

**-----oOo-----**

A aproximação seria complicada para não "assustar" sua presa. Divertiu-se com seus próprios pensamentos. O sorriso sarcástico não lhe tinha saído dos lábios desde que tinham saído do ambiente sufocante do casino. Estavam agora na antro da fera como gostava de lhe chamar Shaka. Era para ali que levava todas as suas conquistas. O quarto do hotel que lhe era destinado todos os anos por aquela altura era um luxo. _Monte Carlo Grand Hotel_. Um luxo que a ralé não tinha possibilidades de pagar, nem com o trabalho árduo de uma vida inteira.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou prestativo a seu "convidado".

A resposta veio seca.

- Não!

A presa não estava "receptiva". Isso só o excitava mais.

- Bem… Fique à vontade! Eu volto já. – disse dirigindo-se ao quarto.

_"à vontade… fique à vontade! LOIRO DE MERDA!"_

Mu respirou fundo tentando calmar sua ânsia. A verdade: estava nervoso. Extremamente nervoso. Não saber o que ia acontecer em seguida deixava-o tenso. Seus olhos pousaram-se sobre a imensa janela que dava para uma varanda. O mar era visível a partir daquele local. Abriu a janela. O ruído das ondas era ouvido suavemente enquanto uma pequena brisa marítima chegava até ele. Tirou o casaco pousando-o numa cadeira, arregaçou as mangas da camisa branca e abriu os 2 primeiros botões. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

Se a situação não fosse tão constrangedora, chegaria a ser cómica. Entrara no casino com a postura de um rico mimado cheio de dinheiro; saía de lá como o troféu de um jogo mal sucedido. Tinha virado uma "mercadoria" que foi comprada no dia do consumismo em doses industriais.

O som das ondas acalmava-o. O cheiro marítimo relaxava. Por poucos momentos, sentiu-se sereno.

Até um outro odor menos amigável chegar às suas narinas. O cheiro ligeiro a _Boss Bottle_, que no início da noite estava mais intenso, indicava a chegada do loiro.

Assustou-se quando sentiu duas mãos quentes o agarrarem pela cintura, o hálito quente falando bem próximo do seu ouvido.

- Estou a ver que está mais calmo… - beijou a zona de trás da orelha de Mu. – óptimo…

Cada músculo do corpo esguio retesou-se com o toque de seu algoz. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha de alto a baixo.

Shaka lambia a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro de Mu. A respiração deste tornava-se mais acelerada à medida que sentia as mãos sobre sua camisa subirem. Foi tomado num abraço apertado. Sentia o torso definido do loiro sobre as suas costas. Suspirou… convencido, quanto mais depressa começasse, mais depressa acabava.

Virou-se encarando-o. Os olhos verdes fitaram os azuis com um misto de raiva e desejo. Não podia negar que seu corpo reagia intensamente ao de Shaka; mas o modo arrogante e egocêntrico deste o irritava. Talvez porque chocava justamente com o seu. Poderia até sucumbir ao desejo, mas não deixaria de se debater para tornar a tarefa mais complicada para o loiro.

Sentiu os lábios do outro aproximarem-se. Os beijos começaram no queixo, para depois subirem finalmente chegando aos seus próprios lábios. Fechou os olhos instintivamente. Deixou-se tomar pelas vontades de Shaka. O beijo começou calmo, mas logo aumentou de intensidade.

Shaka e Mu travavam uma luta renhida. Nenhum dos dois daria parte fraca. Nenhum queria ser dominado pelo outro.

Shaka abria lentamente os botões que sobravam da camisa do parceiro. Mu levou as mãos ao local, impedindo-o de continuar, enquanto se debatia pelo espaço na sua boca.

O loiro agarrou com força nas mãos, soltando-se do beijo e olhando-o nos olhos. As atitudes revoltadas do parceiro só o deixavam mais excitado.  
A camisa de Mu foi retirada abruptamente e lançada sem grandes preocupações no chão. Toda a atenção do loiro era agora dirigida ao torso nu lambendo-o, explorando cada recanto, fazendo Mu soltar pequenos gemidos contidos.

Mu rasgou a camisa do parceiro com certa urgência, tentando ter mais contacto com a pele do loiro. As respirações ofegantes demonstravam toda a urgência que estavam contendo. Entre beijos e mordidas, chegaram ao quarto.

A cama de casal guinchou quando os dois homens caíram literalmente sobre ela, sem se descolarem um do outro.

**-----oOo-----**

Seus olhos abriram-se pesarosos. Com alguma dificuldade, moveu lentamente a mão direita, subindo-a à sua testa. Por todo o corpo, sentia zonas extremamente doloridas e um ardor. Uma ligeira dor contínua e irritante manifestava-se na cabeça. Tocou nos dois pontinhos roxos da sua testa massajando levemente. Cerrou os olhos de novo. Alguns flashes lhe vieram à mente.

Gastou todo seu repertório de palavrões ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Teria dado tudo para se ter mantido naquele momento do acordar em que não se tem noção da realidade. Levantou-se calmamente, pois seu estado não permitia grandes excessos. Os lençóis escorregaram pelo corpo nu caindo sobre a cama e chão. Deu uma olhadela sobre o quarto. Não viu o loiro.

Arrastou-se até ao banheiro. Só em frente ao espelho, vi o estado lastimável em que seu corpo se encontrava. Passou levemente as mãos pelas inúmeras marcas, soltando grunhidos de dor de vez em quando. Pelo jeito, os arranhões e as manchas vermelhas não iriam desaparecer tão rápido como ele desejava.

Olhou-se com fúria através do espelho. Tinha-se deixado levar pelo loiro, que nem um carneirinho num rebanho. Tinha sido possuído, bastante brutalmente. Tinha dores pelo corpo todo, arranhões que chegaram a sangrar, hematomas pelo corpo todo. Repensou na noite anterior com mais calma. Sentiu um calor subir pela espinha. Voltou a abrir os olhos encarando seu reflexo. Tinha ódio… ódio do loiro, com certeza… mas mais que isso… ódio de si mesmo… ódio por se ter deixado fazer… e sobretudo, por ter gostado…

Abriu a porta do box com força. A água fresca cascateava pela totalidade de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos apreciando o contacto do líquido sobre as feridas. Sentiu um ardor num local que ainda não tinha sido reparado. Levou uma das mãos à zona sensibilizada tocando de leve. Soltou um suspiro. Realmente dessa vez tinha ido demasiado forte.

O banho tomado, voltou para o quarto, vislumbrando numa cadeira algumas roupas caprichosamente dobradas e um bilhete. Pegou nele e leu.

_" Bom dia Mu… _

_Deduzo que já me tenha procurado, e para seu alivio não me encontrou no quarto. _

_No momento em que lê estas linhas, já não me encontro em Monte Carlo. Mas não podia deixar de agradecer a óptima noite que me proporcionou ontem, foi um "prazer" tê-lo conhecido e sobretudo, tê-lo por baixo de mim. _

_Como prova de agradecimento, soldei suas dívidas no casino. Não se preocupe com o hotel, está tudo arranjado._

_Shaka"_

Sorriu sarcástico. Aquele ser realmente era uma personagem fora do comum. Amassou o pedaço de papel, jogando-o no lixo. Vestiu as roupas que lhe tinham sido deixadas. Saiu calmamente do quarto, passou pela recepção indicando que o quarto tinha sido liberado e desapareceu.

**-----oOo-----**

**  
****Mónaco, 14 Fevereiro, um ano depois…**

- _Black Jack_! – ouviu a voz do adversário exclamar. Suspirou nervoso. O jogo decididamente não lhe estava a correr bem.

Camus recolheu as cartas sobre a mesa. O jovem que se encontrava ao lado do vencedor levantou-se a contra-gosto. Não tinha mais saldo para jogar. Mais uma vez, perdia tudo. Afastou-se lentamente da mesa.  
O croupier olhou-o desconfiado.

- O que foi Camus? – perguntou levando o copo aos lábios. – Não precisa ficar ciumento _amor_! Você é mil vezes melhor que todos os que passar por aqui hoje…

- Mas não é para o seu bico! – respondeu uma voz detrás dele.

- Milo! Com você rondando o tempo todo, é impossível catar seu namorado para uma noite escaldante a sós! – retrucou cinicamente.

O olhar fulminante que Milo lançou ao jogador assustou Camus. Apressou-se a acalmar o namorado:

- Milo, não se esqueça que é um cliente antes de tudo. E não se preocupe, que não ligo para as cantatas deste _senhor_.

O loiro contornou a mesa de jogo e abraçou a cintura do namorado com um braço possessivamente, falando em seu ouvido.

- Se eu sei que alguma vez você deu bola para um engraçadinho que nem ele, eu juro que você me paga!

Camus virou ligeiramente a cara, falando bem próximo da sua boca.

- No dia em que eu der bola para ele, é porque me fartei de você! Cabe a você me manter interessado… - acabou sorrindo demonstrando sarcasmo. Após a cena ter terminado e Milo ter retornado ao bar, o jogo continuou.

- Mais um jogo Camus!

- Shaka, acho melhor você parar por hoje… acredite, deveria seguir os meus concelhos.

Shaka sorriu para o coupier, voltando a acenar em sinal de que não planeava parar por ali. Como sempre, ninguém o ouvia, cegos pela avareza. Assim seria… lançou duas cartas.

Após umas jogadas, o loiro arrependeu-se de não ter ouvido o croupier. Tinha perdido mais uma partida.

- Vou parar por aqui Camus. Acho que por hoje chega… - suspirou fechando os olhos.

O ruivo começou a juntar as cartas que permaneciam na mesa. Fez um montinho com elas, preparando-se para as guardar.

- Pode voltar a por duas cartas para cada um Camus. Este senhor vai continuar a jogar… - uma voz manifestou-se detrás do loiro assustando as duas personagens.

O novo jogador aproximou-se da mesa felinamente, de mãos nos bolsos. Sentou-se calmamente ao lado de Shaka.

Este sorriu de canto ao vislumbrar a personagem de longos cabelos lavanda que se tinha acabado de sentar.

- Parece que não está com muita sorte Shaka! – comentou Mu divertido, olhando para o loiro.

- "Ela há-de voltar…"-respondeu sorrindo.

- Para meu consolo, espero que não… - retrucou pegando nas cartas que lhe eram oferecidas.

Algumas partidas foram jogadas. Ambas as partes estavam empatadas.

- O que me diz de uma aposta para desempatar? – perguntou Mu olhando de esguelha para o loiro, sorrindo. – Tornaria o jogo mais… interessante.

- Uma aposta… - comentou sorrindo também. - E o que eu ganharia com isso?

Mu riu durante um tempo. Acabou olhando o loiro nos olhos.

- Uma noite… - um sorriso de escárnio era visível em sua face.

Shaka sorriu fechando os olhos.

- E se perder? – perguntou curioso ainda mantendo seus olhos fechados.

Mu parecia estar a exercer uma grande influência no loiro. A armadilha estava lançada… agora faltava a presa. Sorriu virando-se calmamente para o adversário.

- Uma vida.

Camus ouvindo tudo engoliu seco. Não era possível que aquele dois estivessem a aliciar-se um ao outro daquela maneira! Mais uma vez, recriminou-se por não ter sido mais delicado com o namorado. Seria o único que o podia salvar naquele momento. Olhou assustado para a figura serena de Shaka. Não demonstrava qualquer espanto nas palavras proferidas.

O loiro pensava seriamente na hipótese de perder… sua vida passaria a pertencer ao homem sentado ao seu lado.

Abriu lentamente os olhos. As íris azuis demonstrando uma determinação sem fim. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Sem encarar o outro, proferiu a decisão…

- Duas cartas na mesa Camus!

_"**Rien ne vas plus…"**_

**Fim

* * *

**

**(1)** Quando sai um As no jogo, o jogador que o detém pode escolher o seu valor: ou significa 1 ponto, ou 11. Neste caso, claro que Shaka escolheria a primeira opção.

* * *

**  
****Cantinho ariano: **

Ora aqui está a minha fic do dia dos namorados… finalmente…feliz  
Bom, faz tempo que eu queria fazer uma fic deste género: ADORO ver os dois anjinhos do santuário com pose de sarcásticos e safados XD  
Inicialmente esta fic era para ter como protagonistas Milo e Camus. Imaginem o Milo a ser comprado pelo Camus… baba  
Mas achei mais interessante serem os meus queridinhos, fofinhos, amorzinhos…

- COMOOOOO OUSAAAAAAAA! EU MATO ELAAAA!

_Áries_ caí da cadeira…

- Calma Mu! Não precisa ficar assim!

**Mu:** COMO NÃO? VOCÊ VIU O QUE ELA FEZ? COMIGO? CONSIGO? CONNOSCO?

**Shaka:** Vi sim! Mas não é razão para tanto! Estamos um pouco… ligeiramente… diferentes, mas…

**Mu:** À MORTEEEEE!

_Áries_ esconde atrás de Shaka

**Sh:** MU! CHEGA!

**Mu:** …gggrrrrr…

_…Áries_: porque estás assim Muzinho?

**Mu:** Ainda tem o descaramento de perguntar?

**Sha:** Ele está assim porque você mudou completamente nossas personali…

**Mu:** COMO OUSA PARAR O LEMON A MEIO!COMO!

_Áries_ e **Sha:** CATAPLOF…

_…Áries_ (gota): é por isso que estás assim?

**Mu:** Eu sabia que não devia ter confiado em você…

_…Áries_ (abraça Mu): LINNNDO NÃO FICA ASSIIIMMM COMIGOOOOO modo carinha de carneirinho inocente on pooor favoooorrrrr… há uma boa razão para issooooo…

**Mu:** e qual é?

_…Áries:_ 1º Achei que a fic ganharia muito se a cena lemon parasse naquele momento…  
2º Sei que há muita gente que não é yaoista mas lê fics yaoi… mas que saltam os lemons...porque…pronto… entende-se…

**Mu** (olhando sério): Hmm… ok… tudo bem… abraça

_Áries_ feliz

**Mu:** mas você promete que vai…

- EU MATO ELAAAAA!

**Mu **e _Áries_ estagnam… petrificados…

**Mu:** Calma Shakinha… não fica assim!

**Sha:** ELA PAROU O LEMON A MEIOOOOO! É DESTA QUE EU MATO ELAAAA!

_…Áries_ fugindo: SOCORRRROOOOOOOOO!

**Mu **senta em frente ao teclado : como aqueles dois estão a matar-se um ao outro, eu escrevo o resto do cantinho… aquela doida decidiu que devia cortar o lemon na parte crucial… MAS o lemon vai sair num capítulo à parte. Portanto os yaoistas que não se preocupem. Só espero é que esteja à altura para escrever um…  
ouvindo gritos vindos dos confins da casa  
Bom… gostávamos de agradecer à **Deneb** e **Tanko** por terem ajudado… ou simplesmente para agradecer… sorriso beijo enorme para as duas.  
Agradecimento especial à **Litha-chan**... por ter dado a opinião e ter dado na cabeça da autora pela ausencia de lemon...XP  
(gritando): SHAKA! LARGA ELA! DEIXA AO MENOS AS MAOS INTEIRAS PARA PODER ACABAR DE ESCREVER O LEMON!

…ariano imbecil e psicopata…


	2. Chapter 2 A noite

N./A.: A ideia deste lemon veio ao ler uma fic de SSeiya em francês, onde a mesma ideia estava presente. "Je te hais comme je te désire" de Myrhil.  
-

**

* * *

**

Monte Carlo – (Lemon)

* * *

-

Mu respirou fundo tentando calmar sua ânsia. A verdade: estava nervoso. Extremamente nervoso. Não saber o que ia acontecer em seguida deixava-o tenso. Seus olhos pousaram-se sobre a imensa janela que dava para uma varanda. O mar era visível a partir daquele local. Abriu a janela. O ruído das ondas era ouvido suavemente enquanto uma pequena brisa marítima chegava até ele. Tirou o casaco pousando-o numa cadeira, arregaçou as mangas da camisa branca e abriu os 2 primeiros botões. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos.

Se a situação não fosse tão constrangedora, chegaria a ser cómica. Entrara no casino com a postura de um rico mimado cheio de dinheiro; saía de lá como o troféu de um jogo mal sucedido. Tinha virado uma "mercadoria" que foi comprada no dia do consumismo em doses industriais.

O som das ondas acalmava-o. O cheiro marítimo relaxava. Por poucos momentos, sentiu-se sereno.

Até um outro odor menos amigável chegar às suas narinas. O cheiro ligeiro a _Boss Bottle_, que no início da noite estava mais intenso, indicava a chegada do loiro.

Assustou-se quando sentiu duas mãos quentes o agarrarem pela cintura, o hálito quente falando bem próximo do seu ouvido.

- Estou a ver que está mais calmo… - beijou a zona de trás da orelha de Mu. – óptimo…

Cada músculo do corpo esguio retesou-se com o toque de seu algoz. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha de alto a baixo.

Shaka lambia a junção entre o pescoço e o ombro de Mu. A respiração deste tornava-se mais acelerada à medida que sentia as mãos sobre sua camisa subirem. Foi tomado num abraço apertado. Sentia o torso definido do loiro sobre as suas costas. Suspirou… convencido, quanto mais depressa começasse, mais depressa acabava.

Virou-se encarando-o. Os olhos verdes fitaram os azuis com um misto de raiva e desejo. Não podia negar que seu corpo reagia intensamente ao de Shaka; mas o modo arrogante e egocêntrico deste o irritava. Talvez porque chocava justamente com o seu. Poderia até sucumbir ao desejo, mas não deixaria de se debater para tornar a tarefa mais complicada para o loiro.

Sentiu os lábios do outro aproximarem-se. Os beijos começaram no queixo, para depois subirem finalmente chegando aos seus próprios lábios. Fechou os olhos instintivamente. Deixou-se tomar pelas vontades de Shaka. O beijo começou calmo, mas logo aumentou de intensidade.

Shaka e Mu travavam uma luta renhida. Nenhum dos dois daria parte fraca. Nenhum queria ser dominado pelo outro.

Shaka abria lentamente os botões que sobravam da camisa do parceiro. Mu levou as mãos ao local, impedindo-o de continuar, enquanto se debatia pelo espaço na sua boca.

O loiro agarrou com força nas mãos, soltando-se do beijo e olhando-o nos olhos. As atitudes revoltadas do parceiro só o deixavam mais excitado.

A camisa de Mu foi retirada abruptamente e lançada sem grandes preocupações no chão. Toda a atenção do loiro era agora dirigida ao torso nu lambendo-o, explorando cada recanto, fazendo Mu soltar pequenos gemidos contidos.

Mu rasgou a camisa do parceiro com certa urgência, tentando ter mais contacto com a pele do loiro. As respirações ofegantes demonstravam toda a urgência que estavam contendo. Entre beijos e mordidas, chegaram ao quarto.

A cama de casal guinchou quando os dois homens caíram literalmente sobre ela, sem se descolarem um do outro.

Shaka mantinha as mãos de Mu presas ao lado da sua cabeça, enquanto seus lábios moviam-se bruscamente sobre os do parceiro obrigando-o a acompanhá-lo. Sentiu Mu remexer-se sob ele. Estava excitando-o.  
Afastou seus lábios do outro sorrindo. Sempre de olhos cravados nos verdes, sentou-se sobre seu abdómen, uma perna de cada lado. Mu respirava descompassadamente.

As orbes azuis de Shaka vagueavam pelo quarto procurando por algo. Mu olhava insistentemente para o homem sobre si, perguntando-se o que ele procurava. Viu-o debruçar-se sobre o criado mudo e abrir a gaveta calmamente. Observou, espantado, ser retirado um lenço vermelho do seu interior.

- Mas o que p…- manifestou-se tentando levantar-se. Não estava fácil erguer-se com o loiro sobre si.

- Shhhh… é só uma brincadeira… - murmurou Shaka ao seu ouvido e mordendo o lóbulo.

Não sabia porque estava cedendo aos seus caprichos. Simplesmente se deixava fazer… mas nunca se deixaria levar sem reclamar. Sentiu seus pulsos serem presos à cama. Protestou quando o tecido foi apertado com força excessiva, acção que só gerou um sorriso ao loiro.

Seus lábios foram tocados pela língua morna de Shaka, todo o seu corpo reagindo intensamente ao mínimo de seus toques. E ele estava atiçando-o. Maldito!

Tentou a todo o custo alcançar os lábios finos que se ofereciam a ele, mas Shaka afastava-se cada vez que ele se aproximava de mais… as mãos presas impediam-no de se levantar. Shaka ria das suas tentativas frustradas.

Observou atentamente a cabeleira loira baixar-se sobre si, pousando beijos ao de leve na pele branca. Tudo tão calmo… chegava a ser doce, delicada. Encostou a cabeça ao travesseiro fofo.

Os toques de Shaka começavam a trazer-lhe sensações impossíveis de se ignorar. As mãos hábeis percorriam seu corpo, vagueando por lugares sensíveis. Alguns gemidos contidos eram ouvidos a ecoar no quarto.

Foi quando o tipo de investidas mudou drasticamente. Os beijos tornaram-se mordidas, leves ao inicio. Os toques tornaram-se cada vez mais intensos. As longas unhas arranhavam ferozmente a pele de alabastro deixando marcas encarniçadas. Os gemidos de Mu tornavam-se de dor e não de prazer.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO? – gritou tentando a todo o custo se levantar.

O sorriso de escárnio do parceiro chocou-o. – O que foi… não está gostando?

A raiva era visível nas íris verdes que o fitavam ferozmente. O que estaria o loiro a pensar? Que ele ia se deixar dominar assim? Sobretudo, que se ia deixar dominar? Nunca! Certamente não era do seu feitio ser o passivo da relação. Aquele caso era diferente, pois ele perdera uma aposta, e tinha de cumprir. Mas o seu orgulho em demasia obrigava-o a ripostar. Nunca deixaria transparecer prazer ao seu carrasco. Certamente o seu conceito de subjugação não combinava com o seu modo de ser… ser dominado… ver humilhado.

- Não é do meu feitio gostar de ser humilhado desse jeito! – Mu cuspiu a ultima frase como uma serpente cospe o seu veneno numa tentativa desesperada de reverter a situação.

Uma gargalhada ecoou no quarto. Alta, aveludada… aliás, um dos aspectos que mais lhe atormentava naquele anjo diabólico. A sua voz… parecia transmitir calma, doçura, mas as palavras proferidas eram pura antítese comparado com a voz melodiosa.

- Devo entender por isso que o seu conceito de "passivo" leva a um sentimento negativo, de humilhação? – era clara a ironia posta na ultima frase. O profundo desagrado de Mu ao ouvir a pergunta era palpável.

- Ouça bem, Shaka, o meu conceito de "passivo" não lhe diz claramente respeito! Estou aqui, amarrado, sendo humilhado, por causa de um momento menos afortunado! Espero que esteja claro que não sinto o mínimo desejo por você! Muito menos, sendo tratado dessa forma!

Se olhar matasse, Shaka certamente estaria sem vida à muito tempo. Apesar da situação na qual se encontrava, Mu não deixava de se debater, não facilitando as investidas do parceiro.

Shaka sorriu debochado, voltando a aproximar a sua face da de Mu, parando os lábios a poucos milímetros dos dele.

- Ser "passivo" numa relação pode ser bem agradável quando o "activo" sabe o que faz… - cortou a pouca distancia que os separava, tocando brevemente nos lábios de Mu com os seus – vou fazê-lo gostar de ser possuído… dominado… - dava pequenos beijos pelo seu pescoço, enquanto sussurrava as palavras lascivamente ao seu ouvido. – e digo mais… no final de tudo, ainda vai pedir por uma segunda vez…

Mu cerrou os olhos com força, evitando demonstrar qualquer prova que contrariasse o que acabava de dizer. Mas estava difícil… apesar de não deixar escapar o mínimo som, a sua pele reagia às investidas. Shaka sabia onde e como tocar… e sobretudo, sabia usar as palavras certas para o deixar excitado.

- Isso é uma aposta? – perguntou altivo, a voz saindo arrogante.

Shaka sorriu desdenhoso, voltando a soprar em seu ouvido – não…- disse mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha – é uma promessa… esta noite você vai-me pertencer… vai gostar… e ainda vai pedir por mais.

- Duvido! – ripostou num tom divertido.

As mãos do loiro passeavam vagarosamente pelo seu torso desnudo. Acariciavam e arranhavam de leve a sua pele de alabastro, deixando leves marcas vermelhas por onde passavam.

- Não duvide Mu… - o sorriso cínico mantinha-se sempre presente, a voz doce proferindo a fatídica verdade, por mais absurda que naquele momento parecesse. – eu sou muito bom no que faço… acredite… vai sentir prazer em ser dominado… não se esqueça que foi por "duvidar" das minhas capacidades que se encontra neste momento sob mim…

A ultima frase revelou um profundo silêncio vindo de Mu. Era claro que Shaka tinha razão. Era suficientemente casmurro para se recusar a admitir que estava errado, mas não era suficientemente estúpido para contra – argumentar e deixar-se enganar pelas próprias reacções.

- E depois – acrescentou o loiro, baixando a mão até ao seu umbigo, tocando de leve em movimentos circulares perto do cós das calças – você afirma que não sente desejo por mim… mas as suas reacções afirmam o contrario…

Mu amaldiçoou-se inúmeras vezes pelo suspiro que deixou escapar quando sentiu as suas calças serem abertas e os dedos longos e finos de Shaka se infiltrarem manhosamente até atingirem o seu membro. Entreabriu os olhos, a respiração acelerada, vislumbrando o rosto do loiro bem perto do seu.

Sorria! O desgraçado sorria! Um sorriso vitorioso ornava os seus lábios finos. Os longos cabelos de ouro caíam soltos por sobre o seu corpo, fazendo leves cócegas onde tocavam a sua pele.

- Reacção sintomática! – argumentou, tentando arranjar uma desculpa para o despertar do seu membro entre as mãos delicadas – qualquer pessoa me faria esse mesmo efeito…

Shaka sorriu com a relutância do parceiro. Evidentemente ele não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente. A teimosia estava impregnada nele a ferro quente. Mas isso só o instigava a continuar com os seus jogos torturantes…

- Muito bem… reacção sintomática é o que diz! Vamos confirmar isso… - dando um rápido celinho nos lábios do parceiro, levantou-se, saindo do quarto e deixando um Mu perplexo para trás…

O que estaria aquela mente depravada a pensar fazer mais com ele? Tentou soltar as amarras que o prendiam à cabeceira da cama, mas todas as suas tentativas saíram frustradas. Aquele desgraçado tinha amarrado bem o lenço que o prendia! Bem demais!

Deixou-se descansar deitado sobre os lençóis de linho, cansado com a ginástica efectuada. Os seus pensamentos corriam velozes, tentando arranjar uma desculpa para o seu próprio desejo pelo loiro. Sim, porque ele desejava mais que tudo aquele desgraçado filho duma puta mor. Sentia-se esquentar com a única imagem de ter seu corpo tomado, à mercê das vontades de Shaka.

Não era possível… respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Sobretudo tentando controlar-se.

Sentiu alguém voltar a entrar no quarto, abriu os olhos encarando o intruso. Shaka acabava de entrar, os longos cabelos balançando com os movimentos felinos. Nas suas mãos, transportava algo que lhe parecia com uma taça. Com maior aproximação, conseguiu distinguir uma fruta em bagos… uvas… uvas pretas. O que estaria ele a pensar fazer com aquilo? Iria comer fruta naquele momento? Justamente NAQUELE momento?

- Vamos jogar… - ouviu mais uma vez a voz melodiosa, enquanto este se voltava a sentar sobre ele, pousando a taça no seu lado direito.

- Jogar? – perguntou meio receoso, sentindo o resto da sua roupa ser retirada de uma só vez.

- Exacto! – respondeu o loiro divertido. Soltou alguns bagos de uvas da taça, posando calmamente sobre o seu torço, traçando um caminho sugestivo deste o seu pomo de Adão, até ao seu umbigo. – É o seguinte: vou fazer algumas perguntas… às quais você terá de responder. Com a verdade. A cada mentira que dirá, comerei um bago. Se algum deles cair, por alguma razão que seja, receberá um castigo… - sorriu lascivo ao mencionar a ultima parte.

- Um castigo?

- Um castigo. Portanto aconselho-o a controlar essas suas "reacções sintomáticas"…

- E é suposto provar o quê com isso? – perguntou, não entendendo o objectivo daquela aberração.

A única resposta que obteve foi um riso debochado.

Sentia os bagos escuros frios, pousados sobre a sua pele escaldada. Algo lhe dizia que a resposta viria mais cedo do que pensava.

- Vamos começar então… não se esqueça que terá de dizer a verdade. E acredite… eu saberei quando estará a mentir…

Mu respirou fundo fechando os olhos, tentando acalmar o ritmo cardíaco. Aquela injecção de adrenalina era difícil de controlar…

- Porque alguém como você, que acredito tenha um harém de pretendentes, decide passar o dia mais "romântico" do ano sozinho?

Por aquela não esperava. Fez cara de espanto com a primeira pergunta. Mas o que era aquilo?

- E o que é que isso contribui para a sua felicidade? – questionou arrogante, desdenhando o parceiro.

Shaka sorriu cinicamente, estreitando os olhos. Aquela reacção estava se tornando demasiado constante. Sentiu os longos cabelos loiros tombarem sobre a cama à medida que Shaka se inclinava para a frente. Os seus dedos longos acariciavam de leve a curva do seu ombro, enquanto falava com tom reprovador de um professor que tenta educar um aluno complicado:

- Veja bem… apesar dessa arrogância toda, acredito que saiba distinguir quando as suas reacções o vão colocar numa situação complicada não é mesmo? – as unhas cravaram com certa força na pele clara, originando um gemido seu. – óptimo. Agora como um bom carneirinho e obediente que é, vai responder correctamente à minha pergunta.

A calma com a qual se manifestava a cada vez era atormentadora! Mu apercebia-se que apesar das suas tentativas, não era ele que estava no comando, mas sim o loiro. Bufou de desagrado antes de responder.

- Nenhum dos meus 'pretendentes' vale a pena os gastos que teria num local como aqueles…

- Então decidiu vir sozinho? – concluiu Shaka em tom de deboche – sabe que as ruas não são seguras para se andar sozinho… vagueiam por aí muitos 'lobos' em busca de carneirinhos inocentes…

Mu riu do comentário – Lobos como você! – concluiu arrogante.

- Lobos como eu… - confirmou Shaka calmamente, sempre continuando com as carícias leves em seu ombro. – e o que o levaria a gastar exorbitâncias de dinheiro com alguém?

Mu pareceu pensar durante uns segundos antes de se manifestar.

- Nada! – respondeu sério.

- Nada? – voltou a perguntar o loiro – hum… interessante. Nem mesmo o amor?

- Sobretudo não o 'amor' – retrucou sorrindo debochado.

A cabeça de Shaka desceu sobre ele em direcção ao pescoço. Sentiu a língua morna sobre o seu pomo de Adão em volta do bago de uva. Um pouco de sumo escorreu sobre a sua pele quando o bago foi trincado. Suspirou quando sentiu o líquido ser limpo pela língua húmida, enquanto Shaka lambia e sugava levemente.

- Uma uva para cada mentira. – Concluiu o loiro depois de ter tomado um bago do corpo abaixo de si.

- Eu não menti – retrucou entre dentes, furioso com as suas próprias reacções.

- Mentiu sim… - Shaka contornava agora o segundo bago com a unha, enquanto falava o obvio. – já alguma vez amou alguém?

- Não…

O loiro sorriu vitorioso.

- Então como pode ter a certeza que não gastaria rios de dinheiro com a pessoa que ama?

Mu engoliu em seco. Sentiu todo o seu corpo estremecer com os toques certeiros da mão de Shaka sobre a lateral do seu corpo. Uma uva rolou pelo seu peito, caindo na cama.

- Não consegue se controlar? – debochou Shaka, olhando directamente nos olhos verdes. Um grito de Mu ecoou no quarto quando este sentiu uma mordida forte em seu abdómen, assim como um arranhão profundo na sua perna. De olhos cerrados, os traços faciais tensos, mordia o lábio inferior tentando acalmar a dor. Então era aquilo o castigo? Ser marcado, arranhado. Realmente cortava com a vontade de se deixar levar. Um leve sopro acariciou a zona dorida vindo dos lábios de Shaka.

Estava claro que aquele homem era perigoso, e sobretudo sabia exactamente o que fazia. O bago foi pousado novamente no local de antes. Manteve-se calado, a raiva fervendo no seu interior, esperando a pergunta seguinte. Pergunta que não se fez esperar.

- Não acha que o 'amor' está directamente ligado ao desejo? – a unha brincava na pele clara em volta do bago em seu peito.

- Talvez… - respondeu simplesmente com desdém.

- E desejo, já sentiu?

Só o simples facto de ouvir tais palavras da sua boca o excitava. Os toques leves, a voz melodiosa, a língua morna que se aventurava pelo seu corpo exposto estavam levando-o à beira da loucura. Mas isso, não iria admitir por certo. Mesmo que isso lhe custaria as uvas todas do mundo.

- Quer saber se sinto desejo por você?

Shaka sorriu, aproximando a face do seu peito. – Responda.

- Não, não sinto desejo por você. Sinto repulsa, asco, nojo isso sim!

Shaka riu alto com a resposta que ouviu. Estava claro que esperava por aquela reacção. Era evidente que a arrogância o levariam a dizer algo parecido.

- Uhhh… isso foi uma mentira enorme… basta olhar para os seus olhos para conseguir distinguir uma pontinha de luxúria neles - respondeu depois de um riso debochado. – Vale bem dois bagos pelo que ouvi…

Dito e feito. A mesma tarefa anterior de fazer desaparecer as uvas foi efectuada. As provocações de Shaka estavam-se tornando cada vez menos fáceis de suportar. Todo o seu corpo ardia, necessitava o contacto com o outro corpo acima de si. O bago que antes jazia sobre o local tinha acabado de desaparecer, assim como o do seu abdómen. Apenas restavam… dois. Um que se equilibrava no seu umbigo com alguma dificuldade e o ultimo… colocado estrategicamente na sua virilha.

- Então? Sente desejo por mim? – voltou a perguntar, sempre com o mesmo sorriso.

- Não exageremos! – a teimosia falava mais uma vez mais alto, não o deixando ser levado tão facilmente. Mas isso só levou a que uma nova uva fosse devorada pelos lábios famintos do parceiro. Dessa vez, o umbigo fora o escolhido. Uma das mãos do loiro alisava a sua perna ligeiramente flexionada, percorrendo avidamente a pele macia até chegar à coxa. Shaka olhava de relance para as suas expressões, sempre atento ao prazer que ela demonstrava.

Mu suspirava e arfava, a respiração tornando-se acelerada. Sentia a pele arrepiar com a passagem das mãos finas sobre ela. Seu membro já desperto começando a ganhar vida a cada investida mais próxima do local.

- Última pergunta… - susurrou Shaka bem perto do seu umbigo, o hálito quente acariciando a zona abdominal. – deseja ser possuído por mim? – falou sorrindo, lambendo em seguida a sua pele, traçando pequenos desenhos arabescos sobre ela.

Mu não conseguia dominar mais nada. A respiração ofegante, o desejo contido estava embriagando-o. Sim, desejava ser possuído. Custava-lhe admitir, mas estava claro pelo seu corpo que era o que queria mais naquele momento. A respiração morna sumia por entre os lábios ligeiramente abertos, os olhos semi-cerrados, as bochechas avermelhadas. Que se danasse tudo o resto! Não aguentava mais…

- Sim… - sussurrou dificilmente como resposta.

O sussurro pareceu agradar a Shaka, que inclinou a cabeça para adiante, lambendo preguiçosamente toda a extensão do seu membro pulsante. O último bago de uva rolou pela virilha de Mu até atingir os lençóis, quando Shaka finalmente tomou o seu membro por completo.

Tinha sucumbido aos joguinhos daquele loiro maldito. Tinha-se deixado levar como um patinho! Não raciocinava, não conseguia juntar um pensamento coerente que fosse. Apenas sentia… sentia a boca morna e faminta de Shaka subir e descer sobre o seu baixo ventre, proporcionando sensações indescritíveis. Os braços presos certamente limitavam as suas acções, logo fazia a única coisa que lhe era permitido naquele momento. Agarrou com força no tecido que amarrava as suas mãos; descolou as costas do colchão macio empurrando os quadris para cima. Os seus gemidos tornavam-se a cada investida mais altos e soltos. Tudo nele demonstrava que o momento do ápice estava próximo.

Ao sentir o gosto estranho, Shaka soltou o membro erecto, subindo sobre Mu de novo. Sorria vitorioso pelas reacções do parceiro. Colou os lábios ávidos aos seus, movendo-os de forma lasciva, enquanto levava a mão de novo ao baixo-ventre de Mu, continuando os movimentos de vai-vem precisos.

Não foi preciso muito tempo para que Mu gozasse abundantemente, melando ambos os abdomens. Deixou-se cair exausto, a respiração descompassada fugindo por entre os lábios carnudos semi-abertos. Bem… sentia-se bem… pleno, realizado. Permitiu-se uns segundos de descanso, antes de abrir de novo os olhos para encarar Shaka.

Este estava bem próximo de si, esperando que se recompusesse das últimas emoções. Sabia que ainda não tinha acabado… e que a parte pior estava por vir. Mas estranhamente ansiava por isso… ainda estava quente… muito quente… precisava de mais…

- Acho que está pronto… - um leve sussurro escapou dos lábios do loiro, enquanto continuava a acariciar a pele leitosa do parceiro.

Sob o seu olhar curioso, Shaka levantou-se calmamente da cama, postando-se bem à sua frente. Fazia todos os movimentos com extrema calma, tratando de o seduzir ainda mais. Ele, que se encontrava preso à cama. Abriu as calças preguiçosamente, retirando o cinto e jogando-o no chão. Deixou cair o tecido até atingir o chão, enquanto olhava provocador para Mu. Este, inconscientemente, humedeceu os lábios com a língua enquanto observava atentamente a cena.

A cama rangeu de novo quando Shaka, já despido de qualquer peça de roupa, se postou sobre ele e lhe roubava mais um beijo necessitado. Mu gemeu alto cerrando os olhos ao sentir-se ser invadido por um dedo, de um modo tão brusco. Lançou a cabeça para trás, quando sentiu mais um dedo se juntar à exploração, um grito mudo formando-se em sua garganta. As mãos agarravam com força o tecido vermelho enquanto tentava a todo o custo se habituar com a invasão brusca. Os dedos de Shaka tacteavam o seu interior, fazendo-o ceder e relaxar aos poucos. Apenas alguns minutos foram necessário para que Mu ficasse preparado. Shaka sorriu ao ouvir um gemido de protesto quando se retirou do seu interior. Era a prova irrefutável que estava gostando.

Levou as mãos ao tecido que ainda prendia a sua vitima, e soltou-o com calma, tomando o cuidado de acariciar os pulsos doridos de.

Um beijo afoito foi de novo trocado, mas desta vez iniciado por Mu, que ao sentir seus pulsos finalmente soltos, rodeou os ombros de do loiro colando os dois corpos. Remexia-se de modo insinuante, originando alguns gemidos de prazer de ambos.

Não aguentando mais aquele jogo, Shaka posicionou-se melhor entre as suas pernas, agarrando uma delas com a mão firmemente. Sorriu malicioso antes de dar a primeira estocada. Uma só. Forte e firme. Mu gritou de dor ao sentir-se ser invadido tão abruptamente, fechando ainda mais o abraço em torno de Shaka. Ambos permaneceram na mesma posição durante alguns segundos, arfantes, incapazes de se moverem. Mu tentava recompor-se da dor que sentia, respirando com alguma dificuldade. Estranhou o facto de Shaka não se mover. Estavam parados… o loiro preenchia-o por completo mas estava parados. Foi quando prestou a devida atenção, que sentiu as carícias suaves que Shaka fazia sobre a sua coxa. Os lábios finos depositavam pequenos beijos por toda a extensão do seu pescoço.

- Relaxe… - ouviu num sussurro o loiro lhe dizer, sem parar com os carinhos. O que era aquilo? Shaka estava sendo… carinhoso? Depois daquilo tudo aquele desgraçado ainda era carinhoso? Tudo bem que estava gostando da mudança de atitude… mas não deixava de ser estranho. Respirou fundo, acalmando-se aos poucos. Relaxou por completo e começou a mover os quadris impacientemente, tentando demonstrar que estava pronto para a 'continuação'.

Shaka começou os movimentos lentos, penetrando-o com cuidado. Os lábios finos entreabertos, deixavam escapar a sua respiração rápida enquanto os longos cabelos se grudavam ao corpo devido ao suor. Mu mordia o lábio inferior, esperando que a pouca dor que ainda sentia desaparecesse por completo. Deliciava-se ao sentir a sua própria erecção ser friccionada entre os dois corpos.

O ritmo das estocadas foi aumentando à medida que a necessidade o obrigava. Os gemidos roucos, suplicas e suspiros de ambos mesclavam-se e ecoavam pelo quarto, os corpos intensamente suados chocavam freneticamente um com o outro. Os longos cabelos de Mu serpenteavam espalhados pelos lençóis brancos, a franja ensopada colava-se à sua testa e faces rosadas. Gemia alto e languidamente ao sentir-se invadido tão fundo. Os olhos semi –abertos enevoados pelo prazer distinguiam os longos fios loiros espalhados sobre os dois corpos como um manto de ouro.

Os dois corpos moviam-se agora em uníssono, numa deliciosa dança frenética embalando ambos os parceiros, levando-os perto do êxtase.

Ao sentir as suas costas serem arranhadas por Mu, Shaka capturou os seus lábios uma ultima vez, antes de ambos chegarem ao ápice. O alívio chegou arrebatador, Mu gritando pelo nome de Shaka, melando ambos os abdomens, enquanto o loiro provava um momento delicioso ao ouvir o seu nome dito de um modo tão lascivo. Deixou-se cair sobre o corpo abaixo de si, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Mu, enquanto regularizava os batimentos cardíacos e a respiração acelerada.

- Mais uma vez, provei que tinha razão… - disse, a voz saindo rouca e demonstrava cansaço.

Mu sorriu cínico, mantendo os olhos fechados, evitando contradizer.

- Hummm…- limitou-se a grunhir em resposta.

Shaka sorriu, deixando-se cair do seu lado, fechando igualmente os olhos cansados.

- Já cansado Shaka? – debochou Mu, ao sentir o outro parado ao seu lado. – Estava à espera de mais…

Shaka sorriu, pegando nos lençóis finos, tapando a ambos. – 'Reacções sintomáticas' meu caro… qualquer pessoa teria esta reacção.

Mu gargalhou alto, pela primeira vez naquela noite… decididamente, tinha sido um 'dia dos namorados' fora do comum… não era isso que ele queria? Ora aí o tinha… Suspirou fundo. Não estava com cabeça para grandes teses filosóficas. Sentia-se cansado. A posição de passivo cansava tanto ou mais que a de activo. Contando que ele também não tinha sido um passivo fácil, Shaka devia estar exausto.

Ambos se deixaram levar pelo cansaço, adormecendo profundamente.

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

Áries, Mu e Shaka olhando para a tela no computador… inclinando a cabeça para um lado… para o outro…

**Mu:** hum… não está mau…

_…Áries:_ ¬¬

**Sh:** é… não ficou mau de todo…

_…Áries_ (desesperando): não ficou bom?

**Mu:** bem… eu fui praticamente massacrado…

**Sha:** eu gostei (sorrindo) ficou óptimo!

**Mu:** fala por você!

_…Áries:_ pobres e mal agradecidos… vou deixar de escrever fics com vocês…

**Mu:** XD estou zoando… ficou óptimo (abraçando Shaka)

_…Áries:_ ainda bem .

Um beijo enorme para as reviews do primeiro capítulo… **_Kamui, Musha, _****_Narcisa Le Fey, _****_Shakinha, _****_Margarida_****_ e _****_Litha-chan_**


End file.
